Sentimientos
by angela30
Summary: Ron decide hacer algo para estar con Hermione y poder así dejar a un lado su tristeza. Sólo hay un par de problemas: La falta de tiempo y...la culpabilidad.
1. Venciendo al miedo por Harry Potter

> ****
>
>> -¿Crees que ocurrirá pronto?-la voz de Hermione, temblorosa, trastoca mi mente, en esos momentos muy lejos de mis amigos.
>> 
>> Los miro atentamente, intentando escudriñar lo que sus miradas no me dicen. ¿**Miedo**? No, ninguno. ¿Ira? Quizá, la noticia ha resultado chocante y ha hecho mella en su alma y en sus corazones. Impotencia, eso sí, clara impotencia por lo que no pueden hacer, por lo que no pueden arreglar, por lo que podría cambiar...y ya no se puede.
>> 
>> Pero ellos no sienten lo que yo, ellos no temen sentir una aguja clavada en el centro del músculo bombeante, ellos no han visto morir a uno de sus puntos de apoyo. Pero ¿Acaso yo la amaba? ¿Acaso éramos algo más que amigos? Sí, algún día lo fuimos, porque ese beso que me dio, mi primer beso, aún quema mis labios y mi alma. Y si era tonta, o celosa, o algo presumida y escéptica, su risa y sus ojos rasgados arreglaban todo aquello.
>> 
>> Fuiste una buena amiga, Cho. Eras una gran amiga.
>> 
>> Pensaran lo que pensaran, dijeran lo que dijeran, sé que nunca superaste lo de Cedric, por eso no funcionamos. Pero ¿Cómo esperaban que te olvidaras de él si cada vez que te veían conmigo no hacían más que señalarte y hacerte sentir culpable? Juro que deseé matarlos, que quise que sufrieran lo mismo que tú.
>> 
>> Quise que a ellos también se les muriera la persona más importante de su vida. Como a Luna, como a ti, como a mí.
>> 
>> Me sentí extraño entre tantas caras felices al volver en mi sexto año, pero la tuya siempre estuvo allí, oculta entre la niebla, con la tristeza embargando cada poro de tu cuerpo de mujer y el dolor exaltando tus delicadas facciones que antes me enloquecían.
>> 
>> ¿Me quisiste o sólo me usaste?
>> 
>> ¿De veras pude llegar a atraerte tanto como para morir por mí o era sólo el deseo de volver a encontrarte con Cedric?
>> 
>> Recuerdo la tarde en que caíste, la recuerdo cada vez que voy a dormir, recuerdo tus lágrimas, tu grito sordo, tus ojos abiertos, tu piel oscura y tu boca abierta, en expresión de asombro o de burla. Prefiero pensar que estabas jugando con la muerte, como la vez que quisiste tirarte desde la Torre de Astronomía.
>> 
>> Ella no ganó la partida esa vez, pero ni siquiera yo fui capaz de quitarte esas ansias de jugar con la vida que te quemaban desde que Cedric murió.
>> 
>> Antes de que eso ocurriera te imaginabas en una casa, con un marido y varios hijos. Te imaginabas feliz, envejeciendo con aquellos que amabas y que te amarían sin condición ni precio.
>> 
>> Yo también lo creí, y Neville, y Ron, y Hermione, y Luna, y Ginny. Y todos los que vivimos en esta época. Y mis padres también lo pensaron.
>> 
>> Y todos nos hemos chocado con la cruda y fría realidad. Y todos nos hemos dado cuenta de que eso la hará quien sobreviva, quien sea capaz de aguantar y de sobreponerse al dolor de la pérdida de los seres queridos, quien no se cruce con la dama de la guadaña...
>> 
>> Quien sobreviva al dolor.
>> 
>> Quien logre ver la luz entre las negras nubes.
>> 
>> Quien sepa el verdadero significado de la palabra olvido.
>> 
>> -No lo sé-respondo. Neville me mira con los ojos aguados de sueño y de incertidumbre. Dean se entretiene en atar y desatar una cuerda pequeña que ha hecho con hilos de colores, Parvati masajea los hombros de una Lavender demasiado cansada para decir algo.
>> 
>> -Espero que sea pronto-declara Seamus-Prefiero enfrentarme a una bandada de Mortífagos antes que este no hacer nada.
>> 
>> Ron no se mueve del alféizar de la ventana. Hermione se acerca a él y le acaricia la mano. ¿En qué estará pensando?
>> 
>> Ginny, tumbada en uno de los sofás de la sala común, mira hacia el techo mientras Crookshanks bufa encima de su vientre. Parece muerta, como si hiciera tiempo que hubiese perdido todo rastro de vitalidad.
>> 
>> Y sé lo que le pasa. Y temo ponerle nombre, al igual que ella.
>> 
>> Se levanta. Crookshanks da un salto y se enreda entre sus piernas. El camisón blanco contrasta con sus pelo rojo. Parece tan frágil e inocente.
>> 
>> -Voy a dar una vuelta-declara. Parece ausente, ignorante de lo que pasa a su alrededor.
>> 
>> Hermione y yo compartimos una mirada angustiada.
>> 
>> -Te acompaño-declara mi amiga. -No-niega con la cabeza a la vez- Prefiero que no vengas, Hermione.
>> 
>> Ron se levanta también y comienza una danza funesta recogiendo sus cosas. Se va a dormir. Dean y Parvati lo imitan, Hermione ocupa el lugar de Ron y una tímida sonrisa cubre sus ojos.
>> 
>> Seamus y Lavender se tumban en el sillón de Ginny, que ya ha desaparecido por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Neville acaricia a Trevor con manos temblorosas.
>> 
>> Y yo, sintiendo que todo se acaba, que mi vida pronto terminará, que sus vidas ya van cobrando forma y que la mía se va desdibujando como una niño con una caja de acuarelas. Como el sfumatto del que me hablabas, Cho.
>> 
>> ¿Tú también lo sentiste? ¿Tú también deseaste no irte a dormir para no perder el tiempo que te quedaba aquí?
>> 
>> Ya hace tiempo que descubrí lo que debo hacer, y lo acepto. Ahora sólo tengo que encontrar la forma de hacerlo ver sin dañar demasiado.
>> 
>> Me acerco con paso tembloroso a Hermione, que mira hacia la ventana con la cabeza apoyada en el cristal, en símbolo de no poder más. Le toco el hombro y ella se estremece. Busca mi mano y me la aprieta con fuerza.
>> 
>> -Todos estamos contigo, Harry-me susurra mirándome con sus ojos castaños. Hundo las manos en su pelo espeso, enmarañado, con olor a frutas silvestres.
>> 
>> -Y yo cuidaré de todos vosotros, Hermione-le contesto, sin que sepa que estas palabras ocultan más de lo que dicen.
>> 
>> No siento **miedo**, soy un Griffindor.
>> 
>> Y lucharé. Por ella, por Ron, por los Weasley, por mis amigos y por todos los que creen y creyeron en mí.
>> 
>> Cho, pronto volveremos a encontrarnos.


	2. El conocimiento del amor por Hermione Gr...

**El conocimiento del Amor por Hermione Granger.**

****

-¿Crees que ocurrirá pronto?-ya está, ya lo he hecho, he logrado materializar mis dudas en una pregunta acorde con la tensión y la impotencia que hay en la sala. Harry me mira perturbado con la pregunta, no sabe si va para él. En realidad no va para nadie, va para el aire y para lograr apagar el silencio atronador que invade la sala y todo mi cuerpo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué nosotros? ¿Por qué ellos? ¿Qué hemos hecho? ¿Qué terrible pecado cometimos para vernos ahora en este lugar, en estas condiciones, en estos aprietos? -No lo sé- Esa no es una respuesta. Deseo respuestas ciertas, verdaderas, concretas. Que me digan que mañana lucharemos. Que esté preparada. Ojalá pudiera ocultarme en un libro. Observo a Harry. No tienen brillo ya sus ojos verdes ni sus manos calor. Parece ido completamente. Piensa en Cho, lo sé porque sus ojos están opacos, sin muestras de vida o de cualquier otra cosa. Un duro golpe, sin duda, demasiados golpes a la vez. Ginny también parece muerta por una causa que nos es a todos desconocida, pero que debe ser grave. Juega con su cabello mientras se muerde el labio inferior, descoloridas sus facciones y desganada de la vida. Sus ojos marrones y su gracia natural, aquella que embriagó tantos corazones, se esfumaron con el viento de este mes de Mayo. Los demás hacen cosas para matar el tiempo, y yo ya me he leído todos los libros interesantes de la biblioteca. "Historia de Hogwarts" me espera en mi cuarto para luchar contra el insomnio que sufro desde hace meses. Mentiría si dijera que no es sólo el miedo lo que no me deja dormir, sino el **amor** que ya no puedo controlar. Ese amor que me está quemando el alma y que me deja sin fuerzas ni armas para luchar contra la vida. Contra el día a día, contra las dificultades de la vida, contra el dolor que está a flor de piel.  
  
Y el **Amor** está enfrente mía, observando por la ventana el anochecer de otra noche, con una vida diferente en la cabeza, pues en ella yo no tengo cabida. Ni en su corazón. Hace tiempo que dejamos de conversar, tiempo que dejamos de comportarnos como los amigos inseparables que éramos porque no supimos afrontar nuestros sentimientos...  
  
No, más bien porque él no fue capaz de entender mis sentimientos.  
  
No fue capaz de darse cuenta de que podíamos seguir siendo amigos. Y él cada vez más distante, y él cada vez más extraño. Y yo cada vez más nerviosa en su presencia, cuando me miraba y me taladraba con esos ojos tan azules, me temblaban las manos y las piernas con tu sonrisa mitad de niño mitad de adulto, con el pelo cortado muy corto.  
  
Y ya no aguanto más, quiero acercarte a mí, decirte que no te preocupes por nada, amarte en silencio como siempre he hecho. El amor ya no importa, ahora prefiero tu amistad.  
  
Sigues con la mirada clavada en el cielo. ¿Qué piensas, duende?  
  
-Espero que sea pronto-declara de repente Seamus cogiéndonos por sorpresa a todos-Prefiero enfrentarme a una bandada de Mortífagos antes que este no hacer nada.  
  
Parvati lo mira con reproche. No creo que a ella le guste la idea.  
  
Respiro una vez, otra, otra. Hermione, coge valor para lo que estás pensando en hacer y no te arrepientas después. Vamos, Hermione, tu puedes, eres una Griffindor. Tienes valor, tienes valor.  
  
Me levanto con suavidad del sillón y voy hacia ti. Ni siquiera te das cuenta de que estoy ahí, perdido como estás en tus cavilaciones. Una mano apoyada en el mentón, la otra cayendo distraídamente por encima de tus pantalones. Se acelera mi pulso, pequeños temblores se apoderan de mi y ya no se qué hacer.  
  
Cierras los ojos. ¿Sabes que estoy aquí? ¿Me sientes? No, no lo creo.  
  
Bien allá voy.  
  
Una caricia en la mano lánguida y clavas tu pupila azul en mí. Me miras asustado al principio, y yo deseo huir, pero tú me acercas con la mano y haces que la otra deje tu mentón para ponerla en el alféizar.  
  
Me miras con culpabilidad.  
  
No, tú no tienes la culpa de todo esto, así que no me mires así. La culpable aquí soy yo, por no poder dejar de quererte y por hacer que mis sentimientos se interpongan entre nosotros.  
  
Nunca más, te lo prometo. Nunca más.  
  
-Voy a dar una vuelta.  
  
La voz de Ginny, lenta, suave, casi imperceptible, me distrae de una forma amable de mis pensamientos. Sus graves ojos color chocolate miran hacia el suelo mientras sobre el camisón blanco se pone su capa verde botella.  
  
Noto como Harry me mira y yo hago lo mismo. Está angustiado, al igual que yo. Ambos no sabemos qué hacer con ella. No habla, casi no come.  
  
-Te acompaño-digo, en un amago de saber qué le ocurre a ella también.  
  
-No-niega con la cabeza a la vez- Prefiero que no vengas, Hermione.  
  
¿Por qué? Pasa por mi lado dejando su olor característico. Intento centrarme en Ron, pero él también se va a dormir, silencioso, sin pronunciar una sola palabra, un solo vocablo. Una frase esperanzadora.  
  
Nada. Y yo me hundo en un pozo cada vez más profundo, más oscuro.  
  
Miro hacia la ventana, ya nada queda de lo que quise. A veces pienso si mis enemigos tenían razón. Este no es mi sitio.  
  
Y nada me queda ya aquí.  
  
Como si alguien escuchara mi lamento sordo y mudo, siento que me tocan el hombro. Miro hacia el intruso y me encuentro con dos esmeraldas y una tierna sonrisa.  
  
Sí. Todavía me quedan razones para seguir aquí.  
  
Se que tiene miedo, lo noto en sus ojos. No temas, yo estoy contigo. Yo nunca te dejaré. Quizá no haya un sentimiento tan fuerte como el amor entre nosotros, pero la amistad es fuerte. Y esa amistad hará que siempre esté a tu lado.  
  
-Todos estamos contigo, Harry-le susurro mirándole a sus ojos cautivadores. Hunde las manos en mi pelo y aspira el aroma de mi colonia. Siempre hace eso cuando está triste o preocupado.  
  
-Y yo cuidaré de todos vosotros, Hermione-me contesta con una sonrisa triste.  
  
Aprieto su mano con fuerza y él me da una abrazo tímido que esconde demasiadas emociones.  
  
No debo llorar, sé que no debo, pero no es tan fácil decirlo como hacerlo.  
  
Me separo y le deseo las buenas noches. Él me besa la frente.  
  
-Todo saldrá bien-me susurra al oído-Te lo prometo.  
  
Ojalá sea así.  
  
Ojalá el **Amor** puedo con todo.  
  
Lo único que siento es haber conocido sólo las mieles del Desamor. 


	3. La culpabilidad en persona por Ronald We...

La culpabilidad en persona por Ronald Weasley  
  
La noche se va haciendo con el cielo y ya los últimos acordes del día tocan su melodía final.  
  
¿Es un día normal? No, no lo es. Quizá alguno de los que no están presentes lo consideren así, se vayan a dormir seguros en sus camas de dosel. Pero los aquí reunidos sabemos que este no es un día normal.  
  
Ya llega el final, dentro de poco todo acabará, y aún no le he dicho la verdad. Y ni siquiera soy capaz de acercarme.  
  
Valor, necesito valor.  
  
Estás tan cerca y a la vez tan lejana. Con esos ojos castaños y grandes, observando cada uno de los movimientos de tus compañeros, y sin querer, observándome a mí. Esto me hace sudar y me pones más nervioso de lo que crees. Y para no enfrentarme a ti, me encierro en mi mundo y sigo mirando a la ventana.  
  
Las estrellas titilando como si fueran antorchas en un cielo cada vez más y más oscuro. Y yo me pierdo en ellas, como un día me perdí en tus ojos.  
  
Quiero gritarte, reír contigo, amarte, escuchar cómo me regañas, sentir tu aliento en mi oído, como cuando me susurrabas algo secreto o simplemente por olerme. Quiero ser yo quién te acompañe a todos sitios. Quiero que claves tus ojos en mí, aunque sólo sea por escuchar un "lo siento" o un "por favor". Quiero besarte hasta conocer cada uno de tus rincones, abrazarte como si fuera la última vez  
  
Y soy yo el culpable de todo esto.  
  
Y quiero arreglarlo y no sé como. Acercarnos es ya casi imposible, pero mis hermanos me han hecho creer que algo imposible no existe.  
  
Mis hermanos...¿Qué queda ya de ellos?  
  
Bill y Charlie están trabajando arduamente para la Orden, pero la muerte de nuestro padre aún resuena en todas las mentes de la familia Weasley. Mi madre sigue de pie, aunque todos sabemos que está destrozada, y su forma de luchar contra todo es estar al mando, sonreír y preparar comida.  
  
De Percy es mejor no hablar, aunque al menos ahora se comporta como una persona normal, pero los gemelos no le han perdonado. Fred y George, ocultándose tras su tienda de artículos de broma, sus novias y su humor. Ellos se sostienen mutuamente, y nadie es capaz de entrar en su mundo, aunque si necesitas algo de ellos, allí están.  
  
Y Ginny. ¿Qué te pasa que ni siquiera dejas que se acerquen a ti? ¿Qué han hecho con mi hermana pequeña? ¿Dónde está tu alegría, tu risa, el brillo de tus ojos? Perdido, todo perdido en un pozo de negrura que se extiende sobre nosotros.  
  
Oigo que los demás hablan, pero no alcanzo a comprender bien sus palabras y sólo leves entonaciones llegan a mí.  
  
No me importa, estoy demasiado cansado para poder seguir. Cierro los ojos, quizá así el tiempo pase más rápido.  
  
Alguien se acerca. Es ella, inconfundible su aroma a aquella colonia que hace dos años le regalé por Navidad. No sé cómo es posible que aún le dure. Se detiene y cierro los ojos, temblando, suspirando, amando cada poro de su piel, cada trocito de su ser, cada gesto, cada risa.  
  
La miro como asustado. Ahora no aguantaría ninguna de sus miradas de reproche, se rompería el muro de indiferencia que he creado y lloraría como un niño en su regazo. ¡Y si es eso lo que debo hacer? Sólo es mi amiga. Mi mejor amiga, aquella que me defiende, que me quiere tal y como soy.  
  
Merlín, Hermione, dame otra oportunidad y prometo hacerte más feliz que cualquier mujer en este mundo. No me dejes o no podré seguir. Lucharé por ti, por el fututo, por nuestro futuro. Déjame mirarte como ahora para siempre, acaríciame otra vez y haz que vuelva a sentir que mi universo tiene sentido sólo porque estás a mi lado.  
  
Sólo yo soy culpable de esto, así que no mires así.  
  
-Voy a dar una vuelta- dice mi hermana.  
  
Intento prohibírselo, volver a comportarme como el hermano tremendamente celoso que una vez fui, pero me siento tan seco por dentro que ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para negarle nada. Eres tú, perfecta prefecta, la que intentas acompañarla, pero ella se niega, y ni siquiera eres capaz de enfrentarte a ella.  
  
Maldigo a mi hermana porque ya te vas, te alejas y las palabras se atoran en mi garganta. Y decido irme a dormir, pensando que quizá, al cerrar los ojos, despierte y todo sea diferente, los malos vientos hallan pasado y tú estés a mi lado, dulce, suave, amándome como yo lo hago.  
  
Me levanto y veo cómo Ginny desaparece por el retrato acurrucada en su fina capa verde botella. Y avanzo hacia las escaleras. Cuando estoy arriba doy la vuelta y te observo. Harry te dice algo al oído y siento algo parecido a celos que se revuelve en mi interior. Bajo un par de escaleras enardecido, pero una inteligente vocecita en mi cabeza me dice que lo deje todo como está, que no puedo reprocharte nada, y eso hago.  
  
Pero, como ya me temía, no puedo dormir. Doy vueltas en la cama y esa mirada tuya se me clava cada vez más en mi corazón. No puedo pasar ni un momento más sin decirte anda, sin arreglar las cosas y sin saber si va a haber un mañana.  
  
Cuando todos están dormidos, me levanto con lentitud, escuchando el crujir de mis pasos en la madera del suelo, el "clic" de la puerta al abrirse y al cerrarse y la respiración de mis compañeros.  
  
Bajo a la Sala Común y entonces te veo allí, acurrucada en un rincón de la alfombra, en pijama, dibujando con la punta de una pluma ya desgastada en las cenizas del fuego ya apagado. Oigo tus sollozos ininterrumpidos, el "fru, fru" de tu camisón blanco con la alfombra. Siento tu pena como algo que me desgarra el alma y me acercó sintiéndome más culpable que nunca.  
  
No me sientes y yo me acerco a ti, lentamente.  
  
Cuando ya estoy casi al lado tuya te levantas asustada y me miras con extrañeza. Un tirante del camisón a un lado, dejando ver algo más de tu piel blanca, haciendo que desee aún más besarla que antes. Tus ojos rojos e hinchados, tus ojeras oscuras y delineadas. La pluma cae de tu mano al suelo y noto que tiemblas debajo del camisón. Yo también lo hago, no te preocupes.  
  
Y dos palabras, las más importantes en nuestra relación desde que nos conocimos y que nunca te he dicho habladas, salen de mi boca casi solas.  
  
-Lo siento-  
  
Me miras extrañada y yo bajo la cabeza, sintiendo un escozor en los ojos. Y sí, te acercas a mí, oigo tus pasos suaves en la moqueta, tus pies desnudos deslizándose, tu mano en mi nuca, la mía en el hueco de tu cintura.  
  
Clavas tus ojos color avellana en mis ojos y siento que algo en mí se derrite, que ya no puedo aguantar más este escozor, y una lágrima solitaria cubre mis mejillas. Tus dedos se libran de ellas y en un momento de valor te acerco de un impulso a mi cintura y te beso.  
  
Un roce, un poco más, y noto que tu lengua se va haciendo hueco en mi boca. Merlín, que sensación más agradable.  
  
Cuando nos separamos, noto algo mojado y veo que estás llorando. Y entonces recuerdo cuando Harry me dijo que su primer beso había resultado húmedo. Y comprendo lo que es que la persona a la que quieres llore después de haberla besado por primera vez.  
  
-¿Tan mal beso?-pregunto, mitad asustado y mitad bromeando.  
  
Ríes, con esa sonrisa tan hermosa y me arrastras besándome hasta el sofá.  
  
-Te quiero, Ron.  
  
Un beso, y otro, y uno más.  
  
-Y yo a ti, Hermione.  
  
No pensemos en el mañana, quedémonos con el presente, y déjame despertarme contigo entre mis brazos. 


End file.
